You may win or lose
by Diana Carolina H.F
Summary: Lo has perdido todo; tu familia, lo que antes eras, lo que fuiste...la guerra te lo arrebato todo de una forma cruel, y apesar de eso no dejaste de luchar. Y asi te diste cuenta que a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, ganaste algo... AU -las canciones que aparecen pertenecen a Taylo Swift y Audioslave, las traducciones tampoco son mias- Ahora si, pasen y lean.


_**Sakura card captor no me pertenece…**_

_**Capitulo único…**_

Recuerdas esa canción que tu hermano una vez te enseño, hablaba de que a pesar de tengas mucho en contra al final acabaras ganado algo, solo bastaba con ser tu mismo, un recuerdo grato y sabes que jamás volverás a olvidar esa canción, por que ahora es la única que te acompaña en su memoria. No su rostro, nada, solo recuerdos y palabras.

_**Alguien queda en caos durmiendo completamente solo,**_

_**Pero alguien mata el dolor.**_

Te sientas, estas muy cansada para seguir caminando, la piedra en la que te sentaste cala, pero aun sigues ahí.

Como odias las guerras desde que por primera vez viste esa palabra en un libro de historia y supiste que era. Dijiste y deseabas que nadie cercano a ti lo experimentara, ni siquiera tu, pero la vida siempre juega malas pasadas. Tu que ibas a saber que realmente vivirías una, tu que ibas a saber que todo se iría en tu contra. ¡Tu que ibas a saber que lo perderías todo!

Caprichos y desacuerdos políticos entre los países del Norte y el Sur conllevaron a una guerra, no importándoles a cuantos le hacían sus vidas miserables, no importándoles a cuantos mataban, no importándoles las consecuencias de todo el problema.

Y lo más preocupante para ti son aquellas armas radioactivas que siempre cargan, sus armas te asustan tanto, son demasiado peligrosas y no, no solo te dispara una bala cualquiera sino que esas armas disparan una tipo masa acida, que en el punto que te de dile adiós a esa extremidad, te deshace lentamente prolongando tu agonía, y hay muchas mas peligrosas y crueles, pero que mas de es el año 2040, la tecnología en armas avanzo demasiado mas que cualquier otra cosa. Los demás países aun no se unen a la guerra, te imaginas que aun no es el tiempo indicado para participar. Solo escuchaste por ahí decir a un soldado del Norte mencionar que uno de los países aliados del Sur, Otherte, para ser exactos pensaba atacar pronto a los del Norte

Tallaste tu cara con tus manos a modo de desesperación, no sabias que ibas a hacer, estabas sola en un mundo horrible y en un muy mal momento. Te levantaste y seguiste caminando para ver si te llegaba la suerte y encontraras algo que te ayudara o alguien que lo hiciera igual. Todo alrededor es horrible volteas a ver a tu alrededor, y en todos los lados hay personas que asesinaron cruelmente, niños que murieron o por un balazo o por desnutrición ¡Demonios! Te dolía tanto ver esa situación, empezaste a llorar por la desdicha de ver esas crueldades. Seguiste caminado. Tu rostro sucio, tu cabello castaño ahora esta enmarañado, sucio y seco, tu cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas. Tus ojos verdes que antes tenían la chispa de la vida ahora reposan vacíos. Pides a alguien o Dios o a cualquiera de que por favor te saque de esta situación. Rezas como un pagano a todos los dioses que has oído alguna vez o solo a uno entre tanto nombres. Pero sabes que no, lo sabes bien tal vez no tendrías esa suerte.

Estas en el país del Sur y planeas irte a las fronteras para lograr salir de ese embrollo, pero como vas crees que ni siquiera alcanzarías a llegar, además de que nadie te acompaña en tu travesía es muy probable en que un soldado del Norte te atrape y te asesine sin consideración alguna o que mueras de hambre, te hagan esclava o te toque estar en esos momentos desafortunados cuando hacen estallar bombas.

"_Sigue caminando y no pienses mas, solo sigue"_ Te dices para calmar tu suplicio.

Das la vuelta en la esquina de una tienda –o bueno lo que alguna vez fue una tienda- y antes de dar un paso mas escuchas unos sonidos, rápidamente te pones alerta y te escondes tras esa pared mugrienta de la que se suponía era una tienda de abarrotes. Observas a un soldado del Norte, con su típico traje de soldado gris, con franjas blancas en los costados del pantalón lleno de bolsas, y con un cinturón lleno de pequeñas armas letales, entre ellos bombas… También viste al anciano frente a el, y te sientes impotente sabes lo que le va hacer, pero no harás nada, lo dejaras morir, sabes que si sales el inmediatamente te matara. El soldado toca su pecho como si ahí hubiera un botón, y detrás de su oreja saco un especie de artefacto parecido a un micrófono, cuando se lo acomodo, empezó a hablar. Te acercaste un poco más y dejaste entrever un poco tu cabeza, un poco no tanto, no querías que el soldado se diese cuenta, lo escuchaste decir algo de un supervisor, entre otras cosas, agudizaste tu oído para escuchar mejor.

"_Señor supervisor, he encontrado a un anciano, me otorga el consentimiento para ejecutarlo o lo querrá también en la división de los esclavos." _Tu solo podías maldecir a tus adentros, sabias que lo matarían. Segundos después escuchaste el "_Ok_" y veías como el soldado levantaba su arma algo chica y en vista inofensiva, blanca pero en la punta del arma un agujero grande que dejaba ver un humito verde desprenderse del arma en dirección a la cabeza del anciano. Te volteaste y quedaste de espalda a la pared. Cerraste fuertemente los ojos y tapaste de inmediato tus oídos, pero aun así podías oír los gritos y suplicas del anciano.

_¡Pam!_

¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te preguntas, pero no hace falta que te lo recuerden, lo sabes, tienes que llegar a la frontera que deriva con el país de Eihart, se supone que ahí esta libre de guerra y de conflicto. Y la razón más importante encontrar a Tomoyo. Aunque lo sospechabas no querías aceptar que a Tomoyo Daidouji le haya pasado lo mismo que a tu familia, no, no querías aceptarlo, quieres seguir conservando esa pequeña esperanza de que ella a un no te ha abandonado. Tomoyo siempre ha sido tu amiga desde la infancia hasta tus diecinueve años que hoy tienes, es como tu hermana y no, no piensas abandonarla. "_Cueste lo que cueste sigue adelante, Sakura"_ te recordabas para no caer, para seguir tu propósito.

_**Girando en silencio, ella finalmente se aleja lentamente.**_

Una vez que ya no sentiste algún movimiento o ruido, te asomaste y te quedaste perpleja y asustada. Pero después de un segundo recompusiste tu expresión, has visto muchísimas cosas parecidas y otras sumamente inhumanas. Pero no podías evitar pensar en lo cruel que es, y mucho más. Ahí yacía el cuerpo del anciano, su cabeza, bueno ya no la tenia prácticamente, pues estaba deshecha. Solo restaba el cuerpo. Cerraste los ojos y sacudiste tu cabeza para concentrarte y no llevarte por el pánico y el miedo. Empezaste a cantar casi en susurros la canción que tu hermano Touya Kinomoto te enseño a aquel día en el que eran muy felices "_Don't lose any sleep tonight, I'm sure everything will end up alright. You may win or lose._

Empezaste a llorar nuevamente y te odiaste por que a estas alturas ya esperabas ser una persona fría e insensible, pero a lo que a ti respecta aun sigues siendo una mocosa llorona que no sabe hacer mucho. "_Tomoyo, recuerda, tienes que seguir por ella" _entraste a una casa de doble piso que estaba a unas dos cuadras de donde estaba aquella tienda. La casa estaba algo destruida pero se veía como un buen refugio para cubrirte esta noche. Entraste y le echaste el ojo a la casa, estaba sucia, demasiado, pero ahora eso no te importaba. Los muebles seguían ahí acomodados como si nadie jamás los hubiera movido; mesa, sofá, cocina. Te alegraste por que será tu nuevo refugio, mientras nadie te haya visto entrar estaba bien. Revisaste la cocina, y como lo sospechabas estaba vacía. Hurgaste la alacena y lo único que encontraste fue tu cena, una lata no estabas segura de que, pero igual tenias que abrirlo, morías de hambre. La abriste con un cuchillo viejo y oxidado que agarraste del suelo y no supiste muy bien que era, pero igual lo comiste, en tu estado eso era lo más delicioso y sabias que eras muy afortunada al haberlo encontrado. Eran unas bolitas amarillas, suaves, que te supieron a gloria. Cuando las acabaste te dirigiste al segundo piso, subiste sigilosamente las escaleras, por si pudiera haber alguien ahí. Ya cuando lo verificaste entraste a una recamara, -de seguro de un adolescente- pensaste, pues estaba lleno de imágenes en 3D, algunos aparatos pequeños que aun luchaban por mantener el holograma de un cantante de caricatura con luz azul, y otras cosas mas. La cama desordenada y manchada de sangre. Ropa desparramada por toda la habitación. Entre todo el reguero lograste ver una pequeña computadora Touch. Empezaste a golpear tu dedo contra la pantalla, a la tercera vez la pantalla prendió. Te sorprendiste y una inmensa felicidad te abrazo. Por fin te había llegado una oportunidad para contactar alguna persona capaz de ayudarte.

Acomodaste un mechón de tu cabello tras tu oreja, y empezaste a teclear cosas en la pantalla de ese artefacto. Subiste la mirada y te diste cuenta que ya le quedaba una barra de carga. Maldeciste, ¡Por que demonios tenían un aparato tan viejo, de esos de los que se tiene que cargar! De entre tantos aparatos solo te tuviste que topar con ese, marcaste al parecer el número de Tomoyo, sabias o más bien mantenías la ilusión de que no haya soltado y por ende perdido el celular.

3 toques de llamada, te estabas empezando a angustiar, cuatro, los nervios y la desesperanza te estaban consumiendo. Cinco, oyó otra cosa, la emoción te embargo, pero antes de que pudieras hablar, oíste susurros y lamentos. Te alarmaste. ¡Tomoyo! Gritabas internamente, ¡Contesta, te lo ruego!

"¿Tomoyo?" hablaste, con esperanza de que alguien hablara. Y fue una sensación embriagadora el que hayan contestado.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tu?" Tomoyo se oía desgastada cansada, y susurraba, entonces supusiste de qué te estaba hablando a escondidas de los soldados del Norte.

"¡Si soy yo! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Dónde estas?" hablaste tan emocionada, por el simple hecho de oír una voz conocida y querida, de por fin hablar con Tomoyo y saber que esta viva.

"Calma, Sakura, no te preocupes, -Hizo una pausa, y ahí supiste que algo andaba mal con Tomoyo-…estoy viva" –susurro- te alarmaste. Y volviste a atropellarla con preguntas.

"Tomoyo, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Con quien?, Tomoyo se sincera y dime ¿Cuál es tu estado?" estabas presintiendo algo malo y odias esa sensación de incertidumbre que muy a menudo te invade.

"Yo…estoy, estoy con un grupo de sobrevivientes de seis personas contándome a mi, en un centro comercial abandonado. ¿Recuerdas el Futuristaward? Aquel centro comercial al que asistimos cuando quisimos comprar el traje de novia de Chiharu, estamos en la parte de atrás por si llegan a entrar soldado del Norte, cada quien se turna para vigilar por el techo por si algún soldado se le ocurre aventar una bomba o algo así. ¿Tu donde estas?, me alegra tanto Sakurita, me alegra tanto que estés viva." Te alegras por volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre que Tomoyo te puso a los diez años, pero sabes que Tomoyo esta escondiéndote algo, por eso sigues insistiendo.

"Tomoyo, basta, dime lo que tengas que decir, te conozco y se que tratas de evadir algo. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"…" No decía nada, y te empezaste a angustiar.

"Tomoyo, habla, por favor no te quedes callada, solo me angustias mas."

"Yo…-comenzó a balbucear- yo…perdí…

"Perdiste… ¡¿Qué perdiste?! Por favor habla."

-Suspiro, después retomo el habla- "Perdí…las piernas, -Tu respiración se acelero, creyendo que lo que Tomoyo te había dicho seria una muy mala broma por parte de ella, pero caíste en cuenta de que no tenia caso de que Tomoyo dijera algo así jugando.

"Hubo una explosión dentro de un edificio, rápidamente las llamas lo consumieron, yo… había quedado atrapada por una parte de una pared que me había caído en las piernas, y no podía salir, por mas que luchaba, no podía, las llamas llegaron a la habitación donde me encontraba…y alcanzaron el lugar donde yo estaba, mis piernas empezaron a quemarse, el dolor era terrible, un ardor indescriptible. Un hombre oyó mis gritos y el logro sacarme. Para ese entonces mis piernas ya no funcionaban y el tuvo que amputármelas."

Escuchabas los sollozos de Tomoyo, y al igual que ella tú también comenzaste a llorar, no te imaginabas el dolor por lo que tuvo que pasar tu amiga, ni una pizca, y eso te dolía. Las lagrimas recorrían tu rostro sucio y maltratado, y ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de limpiarlas, solo las dejaste bajar por tu facciones.

"No llores, voy por ti, encontrare algo o alguien que nos ayude a irnos de este lugar, lo prometo, te lo juro, nos iremos de este lugar, hare lo que tenga que hacer, solo espérame, ¿si?" –dices y juras de todo, pero muy dentro de ti dudas el poder lograrlo.

Antes de que Tomoyo dijese algo la computadora se apago por la falta de batería, rápidamente empiezas a buscar su cargador, pero no hayas nada. Te das por vencida y frustrada te dejas caer en la cama no importándote que este manchada de sangre.

_**Alguien se emociona en el jardín de una capilla y atrapa un ramo. Otro yace en una tumba bajo una docena de rosas blancas.**_

Esa canción, la vuelves a recordar. Cierra los ojos estas demasiado cansada para seguir especulando. Por fin después de semanas tu sueño se ha vuelto ligero y satisfaciente.

…

Despiertas por unos golpecitos que estas recibiendo en la cara, te levantas perezosa, y observas a la persona que hace eso, te sorprendes al encontrarte a un niño rubio, pequeño e inocente, le echas unos nueve años. El te sonríe, pero se aleja como si tú fueras a hacerle algo. Te levantas de la cama y le das un apretón de manos para que agarre más confianza y así lo hizo.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?" hablaste feliz al encontrar a un niño sobreviviente.

"ahmm…m-mi nombre es Kero, tengo nueve años, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Te sorprendiste por la inocencia que aun podías ver en el niño y te dijiste a ti misma que de partir de ese momento jamás permitirías que le pasara algo, lo protegerías no importa lo que tuvieras que hacer.

"Mi nombre es Sakura, y yo tengo 19 años, y dime Kero, ¿con quien estas y de donde vienes?"

"Estoy solo, aquí vivo, me he estado escondiendo aquí por que antes de que mi mama se fuera me dijo que me quedara aquí y solo saliera cuando la situación lo pidiera. Pero aun no lo requiere, estaba en el cuarto de a lado durmiendo, tu me has despertado."

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir, ¿quieres ir conmigo?"Le preguntaste pues no estabas dispuesta a dejarlo aquí.

"No, y luego si mi mama viene y no me encuentra. Después va a pensar que los soldados me llevaron como a mi hermano Yue." Te acongojaste, lo mas probable era que su mama estaría muerta y su hermano…_ ¡Que Dios lo acoja!_ Pensaste.

"Mira, Kero probablemente tu mama ya no vaya a venir, tal vez este en otro lugar trabajando felizmente, y no, no es por te haya abandonado, sino que cuando seas grande, mas grande que yo tu vayas con ella. No te preocupes ella estará bien, pero ten en cuenta que ya no la volverás a ver, hasta el día que te toque partir. Y tu hermano, pues iremos en la búsqueda de tu hermano. ¿Si?" Kero primero empezó a dudar y tú a impacientarte, hasta que por fin viste la curvatura de sus labios, te alegraste y lo abrazaste.

"Y tu… ¿como lo sabes?" Pregunto curioso, tú te pusiste nerviosa, no se te ocurría nada, por que no ibas a llegar y decirle así como así a Kero que probablemente los soldados asesinaron a su mama y por eso ya no la volvería ver. No aguantarías ver a Kero triste, te destruiría.

"ah…bueno, pues es que cuando andaba caminado vi a una señora, no recuerdo su apariencia jeje –Pusiste tu mano detrás de tu cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.-ya vez tengo una pésima memoria. Y pues…ella me menciono que si podía mandarle el recado a su hijo llamado Kero, yo no sabía quien, hasta que te encontré a ti. ¡Tú te llamas Kero!"

"¡Genial! Entonces iré contigo.

_**Se tu mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer, ser tu mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer…**_

Te sientes feliz, y a la vez aliviada, el peso de la depresión se esta esfumando poco a poco, sabes donde se encuentra Tomoyo y ahora te diriges hacia ella para por fin salir de esta porquería de guerra. Ahora lo único que puedes hacer y lo sabes bien es tratar de ser feliz y no dejar de proteger a Kero, trataras de ser optimista por el bien de Kero.

Caminas sosteniendo la mano del niño, platicas de muchas cosas con el para que no le preste demasiada atención al paisaje que esta en su entorno. Acomodas la mochila que tienes en tu espalda, en la que guardaste cosas de –lo que tu crees- son de utilidad para el viaje; un cuchillo, una libreta, unos fósforos, cuerda de unos dos metros…entre otras cosas. Que claro sacaste de la casa. Y por distraída olvidaste la vieja computadora en la que horas atrás habías utilizado para comunicarte con Tomoyo.

"Y… ¿adonde vamos?" curiosea Kero.

"Primero, vamos a encontrar a una persona a la cual quiero mucho. Se llama Tomoyo y es una amiga de la infancia que tengo y no pienso abandonar."

"¡Y también buscaremos a Yue!". Te reprochas a ti misma, por haber olvidado ese pequeño pero gran detalle. No sabias como lo ibas hacer, pero igual lo intentarías, solo rogabas por que si lograras encontrarlo.

"Claro" Le sonreíste.

Ya te quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Futuristaward. Hasta que Kero corto el silencio de aquel tranquilo pero precavido viaje.

"Tengo hambre, Sakura nee-chan y estoy cansado" Apretaste un poco la mano de Kero que ya estaba exhausto y te pusiste a pensar que hacer en esa situación.

"Ehmm…espera un tantito ¿si? En lo que llegamos, de seguro ahí te darán de comer, y ven súbete a mi espalda así no te cansaras tanto." Kero hizo lo que le indicaste y lo subiste a tu espalda sujetándolo bien por sus piernas para que no cayera. Siguieron su trayecto, estabas demasiado cansada hasta te sentías a morir, pero no querías bajar a Kero, aun querías tenerlo arriba de tu espalda, así que ignorando tus malestares llegaste a aquel centro comercial.

Kero se durmió en el trayecto, avanzaste tratando de ser cautelosa tratando de evitar una reacción no deseada de alguien por ahí o por si un soldado del Norte te viese.

Entraste por la puerta de atrás, observabas todo a tu alrededor, habían manchas de sangre, todo estaba tirado y desordenado, pero no viste nada roto, ni a ningún cadáver. Había también montones de basura. Avanzaste ya más segura que antes y buscabas con la vista si había alguna persona por ahí, todo estaba vacío.

Con un paso mal ubicado pisaste,-bueno, no supiste que pisaste de entre tanta basura-algo que crujió provocando ruido. Al principio te alarmaste por que pensaste que tal vez te descubrirían de la peor manera, pero como no viste a nadie llegar seguiste tranquila tu paso. Entonces recordaste que Tomoyo había mencionado que la parte de atrás era donde se encontraban. Con paso firme y con una pizca de inseguridad y algo de miedo por lo que pudieras encontrar, te dirigiste donde normalmente están las bodegas de los centros comerciales, la puerta de la bodega estaba cerrada, tocaste, pero no se escucho algún ruido. La desilusión te embargo, creyendo que ya no encontrarías a nadie.

Hasta que alguien te estampo contra la puerta, no tomando en cuenta a Kero tras de ti. Volteaste rápidamente para ver al culpable de esa idiotez. Y lo que viste te dejo de piedra. Un imponente soldado del Norte. Con su cabellera castaña rebelde y sus ojos del mismo color. Alto y musculoso que te hizo temblar. De esa ya no te salvarías. Y piensas que es por eso que no había nadie. Sabían de los soldados del Norte. Tragaste saliva nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

"Sakura nee-chan ¿Qué pasa?" -_Buen momento para despertar Kero- _Piensas.

"Ehmm…jeje Kero, no pasa nada, solo un amable soldado que nos ha encontrado." El soldado tiene una expresión de extrañeza. Tratas de seguir hablando divertida para calmar a Kero.

El soldado carraspeo y te pregunto.

"¿Ese niño es tu hermano?" Te extrañaste por la pregunta, pero decidiste contestar con la verdad, ¿Por qué? No lo sabias, solo lo hiciste.

"Etto…no, no lo es…es que… yo lo encontré solo, por eso lo traje conmigo" El soldado suavizo su mirada, te inspiro mas confianza. Y sabias que no debías caer en sus redes, probablemente los terminaría matando a ti y a Kero.

"¿Qué haces en este lugar?" el soldado, era extraño a tu parecer, se supone que ya debería haberte ejecutado o agarrado para llevarte a la división de los esclavos a ti y a Kero.

"¡Ah!...eh… ¿no me va a matar o a llevarme a la división de esclavos? ¿Por qué no lo hace rápido?...solo… podría dejar al niño aquí el no merece sufrir" le suplicaste para que no le hiciera nada a Kero, pero contrario a lo que tu esperabas el soldado dio como respuesta un escueto "no, no les hare nada." Te sorprendiste pero lo supiste ocultar.

"¿Entonces…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, el soldado rápidamente abrió la puerta de la bodega y si ningún cuidado alguno te empujo a ti y a Kero dentro. ¡Oye! Quisiste gritarle, pero escuchaste otras voces.

"Señor, ¿ha encontrado a mas sobrevivientes para mandarlos a la división de los esclavos?" oíste una voz, imaginabas que mas soldados del Norte, lo que no entendías era ¿el por que aquel soldado castaño de ojos ámbar te había escondido, y no te había entregado?

"No, no he encontrado nada, retírense al cuartel me quedare a inspeccionar al lugar"

"Ok, ¡Señor!" escuchaste que se despedían al unísono. Te aliviaste y sentiste como Kero jalaba con su mano tu camiseta negra. Volteaste a su dirección, y con su cabeza el te apuntaba que miraras detrás de ti. Lo hiciste y la emoción te embargo. Detrás de ti, se encontraba Tomoyo en una silla de ruedas. Con otro grupo de personas a las que no les tomaste tanta importancia como a Tomoyo.

"¿Sakura?" pregunta ella al borde del llanto, te imaginabas que de felicidad.

"¡Tomoyo!" Gritaste emocionada y feliz, corriste hacia ella y la abrazaste con mucha fuerza.

"¡Si, llegaste como lo prometiste!"

"Por supuesto, no te abandonaría"

"Sakura…"

"uhmm…" Trataste de animar a Tomoyo para que dijese lo que tuviera que decir, por veías que se estaba reprimiendo por no decir algo.

"¿Y…Touya, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka? ¿Ellos…?" Sabias que por parte de Tomoyo esa pregunta llegaría, pero aun así te es doloroso aceptarlo…Ahora toda la felicidad que te lleno en el momento se esfumo, el recordar el momento en que te tuviste que separar de ellos para sobrevivir, a ti te hubiera encantado morir a su lado, pero tu mamá no quiso, no, ella quería que su hija sobreviviera y si podía fuera en busca de su amiga. Y así lo hiciste por Nadeshiko y por Tomoyo.

Sonreíste ausente por la petición de Nadeshiko, fue muy duro sobrevivir y tratar de seguir sobreviviendo. Por un lado para ti esa petición fue cruel…

"Lo que crees es cierto Tomoyo, no pudieron, tuve que sobrevivir por deseo de mi madre, también por eso vine por ti, ellos murieron cuando empezaron los ataques." No quisiste dar mas detalles fue un milagro que pronunciares eso sin soltarte a llorar. Recordaste todo lo que dijo Touya antes de que el partiera…_"Tu puedes monstruo, un monstruo como tu puede sobrevivir a esto y a mucho mas." "Sakura, sigue adelante y no te derrumbes estoy seguro que saldrás de esto, eres mas fuerte que muchos. Te quiero Sakura demasiado…hermanita."_Viste a Touya llorar por que te diste cuenta que el también sabia lo que ibas a sufrir, lo que ibas a vivir y aun así te dio fuerzas para seguir. Observaste a Fujitaka tratando de protegerlos a todos, el también sabia lo innecesario de eso, pero aun si se resistía. Cuando Fujitaka se dio cuenta de su final, no dijo más que "_Te amo hija…" _para después fallecer de un certero tiro en el pecho. También sabias lo que significaba la ultima mirada que te dirigió. Lo significaba todo, todo lo que vivieron, la familia siempre unida, la comprensión y la fortaleza…lo lazos que jamás se debilitaron. Todo lo significo para ti.

Tomoyo no hablo mas, a ella también le había dolido después de todo también perdió a su mamá y sabia el dolor que acarreaba eso. Igual Tomoyo fue como la tercera hija de la familia Kinomoto.

"¿Y quien es el niño?"-Pregunto Tomoyo intrigada.

"¡Ah! Lo siento, me lleve por la emoción. Ven acércate Kero, -Le hiciste una señal a Kero para que se acercara, y se acerco algo tímido, pero se acerco.-El es Kero, Kero ella es Tomoyo, la persona de la que te conté."

"¡Oh! ¡Pero que lindo niño!" Exclamo Tomoyo con ternura.

"Si lo se…" contestaste tu con cariño.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a ver al gran soldado de unos minutos antes, te inquietaste. Al parecer Tomoyo se dio cuenta, así que te lo presento.

"No te preocupes Sakura, el es Shaoran, un soldado del Norte pero a diferencia de los demás el nos ayuda y nos protege."

"Oh…- Te aliviaste, y le dedicaste una sonrisa cordial.- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y el pequeño de ahí es Kero.

_**Alguien encuentra la salvación en todo el mundo, y otro solo encuentra dolor.**_

La canción se te viene a la mente, y tú inconscientemente sonreíste. La salvación te esta llegando.

"Mi nombre es Shaoran Lee, igualmente"

Ya cuando todos se presentaron y te dieron de comer, y claro por supuesto que también a Kero. Empezaste a hablar

"¿Y…bueno que es lo que planean hacer, para salir de este lugar?" Preguntaste, por si tú también te unías al plan.

"Quedarnos aquí, es mas conveniente que salir"- respondió un hombre del grupo. Y eso se te hizo la más tremenda estupidez que hayas escuchado ese día. Hasta que te diste cuenta que era cierto de lo que hablaba.

"¡Que! ¿¡Hablan en serio!?"-Gritaste exaltada. "Calma, Sakura"- intento tranquilizarte Tomoyo, cosa que no funciono.

"A ver, déjenme entender, se planean quedar aquí esta que se acabe la comida o lo vengan a invadir los soldados del Norte cuando se den cuenta que Lee les esta mintiendo. ¿Si, es así? ¿O me fui mal?-Hablaste impaciente, el grupo se quedo callado, haciéndote entender con su silencio, que si, en efecto eso era cierto.-Bueno, Tomoyo, lo siento pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, esta guerra a durado mas de 4 meses, ¿Cuánto mas crees que dure? ¿Eh? No estamos seguros, y yo no pienso quedarme aquí en espera de que me tengan lastima y me aniquilen. Me iré hacia Eihart, igual sobrevivo si soy cautelosa, si llevo estos cuatro meses así, estoy segura de podré llegar. Además también le prometí a Kero encontrar a su hermano Yue." Terminaste de hablar, y te sentiste mal al ver la cara de Tomoyo. Pero es que no aguantabas la sola idea de quedarte ahí, resignada sin hacer nada. Volteaste hacia Kero y le preguntaste si quería ir contigo o quedarse con ellos. Kero ni lo dudo y decidió irse contigo.

Shaoran carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención. Obteniendo la tuya y la de los demás, decidió hablar.

"Lo que habla Kinomoto es cierto, aunque sabemos que es muy desventajoso tomando en cuenta el estado de Tomoyo, tenemos que idear un plan que nos garanticé la salida de este lugar, ¿alguien esta a favor de salir de aquí?" Los miraste esperanzada de que lo entenderían y elegirían salir.

El hombre de unos cuarenta años que antes había hablado comenzó a discutir.

"Yo no salgo de aquí, es muy probable que me asesinen sin piedad alguna, de seguro usted señorita Kinomoto sabe mejor que nadie las atrocidades que se cometen allá afuera.-Te quedaste callada recordando cada una de las atrocidades que viviste y observaste.- ¿Quién esta a mi favor?"

Tres personas levantaron su mano, entre ellas una anciana, otro hombre de unos treinta y cinco años a lo mucho, y una señora de unos cincuenta.

Solo Tomoyo, y un joven de unos veintitantos años no levantaron la mano.

"Ok – Hablo Shaoran- ¿están seguros?" El grupo asintió, Kero te hizo unas señas para que lo cargaras, lo cargaste y volteaste a ver a Shaoran esperando escuchar lo próximo que fuese a decir.

Te sorprendiste al apreciar su porte y su posición firme, para ti se veía apeteciblemente atractivo, que hasta te sorprendiste del rumbo en el que caminaban tus pensamientos.

El asintió, le hizo una seña al joven que vendría con ustedes para que empujara a Tomoyo y la trajera con ustedes. Ya reunidos Shaoran hablo.

"Ya que somos los únicos, empecemos a organizarnos." Shaoran volteo a verte, y al darte cuenta de la intensa de su mirada sobre ti, te pusiste nerviosa.

"Kinomoto habías dicho Eihart ¿cierto?" Asentiste, afirmando lo dicho. Y luego participaste en la junta.

"Planeaba pasar por la Cátedra de Brips, es el único camino que conozco en el que no hay tantos soldados del Norte buscando sobrevivientes o en medio de guerra, y el único también en el que me manda directo a la calle igualmente de Brips, en la que esconde otro camino que nos lleva a las fronteras del Sur y nos de cómo objetivo a Eihart."

"¡Vaya! Lo tenias bien planeado Sakurita" Hablo felizmente Tomoyo. Shaoran lo estaba pensando, y como no vio algún problema en el plan termino aceptando.

"Ok, esta noche descansemos, mañana iniciamos el plan."

Aunque casi no descansaste pues estuviste disfrutando de la compañía de Tomoyo platicando de todo tipo de cosas hasta de las peores.

…

…

…

Ya descansados cada quien tomo su mochila y se dedicaron a partir. Tomaste a Kero de la mano y el joven que descubriste se llamaba Terada o algo así, -pues no prestaste tanta atención por andar jugando con Kero- tomara a Tomoyo para que el empujara la silla de ruedas. Shaoran iba al frente dirigiéndolos y por curiosidad por hablar con el te acercaste.

"Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta y sin que sientas invadida tu información personal?"

"Depende" Tomaste eso como un si, así que se la formulaste.

"¿Por que estas aquí ayudando en vez de hacer lo que tu ejercito? "

"Por que no me parece correcto lo que hacen, es cruel e inhumano, yo no pertenezco a aquellas bestias."

"Oh…es genial que lo hagas, yo no sabia como iba a sobrevivir yo sola, hasta que me encontré con Kero y supe que Tomoyo estaba viva me dio fuerzas para seguir. Cambiando de tema ¿estas seguro que por la Cátedra de Brips no hay tanta seguridad?"

"No se cuanta haya, pero se que es menos que en otros lugares." Aquel hombre te inspiraba confianza y protección que por un momento te permitiste relajarte junto a Kero.

Empezaste a hablar con el como su fuera un viejo amigo, un para de veces Kero también se metía a las platicas como cualquier niño diciendo cosa inocentes o haciendo preguntas incomodas.

Se fueron las horas rápidamente, el tiempo con el fue maravilloso a tu parecer, lo que resto del día lo permaneciste con una sonrisa boba.

…

…

…

El siguiente día fue igual que el anterior, y el siguiente igual, al tercer día la comida empezó a escasear y el numero de muertos a aumentar. Ya no sabias que hacer para calmar a Kero el niño se estaba espantando y constantemente tenia pesadillas en las que –decía- a su hermano lo encontraba igual que a los de la calle. También cuando iban caminando casi fueron descubiertos por un soldado del Norte. Empezabas a angustiarte, Shaoran trataba de tranquilizarte y darte más seguridad pero no funcionaba por la misma razón de que tus pesadillas también empezaron a surgir, tus inseguridades a emerger y tus miedos a subir.

_**Alguien trata de esconderse de si mismo, dentro de él mismo se desmorona. Alguien jura que le es fiel al amor, hasta el final otro huye…**_

La gente esta muriendo peor, y si el ambiente era de lo mas cruel y horrible ahora el panorama es sumamente apocalíptico. Tomoyo hace lo mismo que Shaoran, pero parece que tu y Kero no reaccionan pues cada vez mas se van derrumbando.

Y como lo venias presintiendo desde hace unos días, lo malo surgió y se presento ante ustedes.

Estaban caminando en un túnel subterráneo por una de las calles de Brips, estaba silencioso el entorno era deprimente, Terada empezó a toser como loco, y por tu seguridad y la de Kero te alejaste de el y te llevaste a Tomoyo, hubo varias veces en que tu observaste como la gente fallecía por enfermedades extrañas que contraían. Temías que Terada tuviera algo así. Eso fue el principio del peor de tus infiernos…

Cargaste a Kero desesperada, Tomoyo te miro raro y pregunto que te pasaba igual que lo hizo Shaoran.

"Es que…siento…no se que siento pero presiento que va a pasar algo malo" Les contestaste angustiada y al borde del llanto. Ellos apuraron mas su paso, en una esquina del túnel se hallaban tres soldados armados, no sabían que pensar para salir del problema. Mientras tanto tú angustia aumento aun más si se podía.

Terada empezó a toser…

El escándalo fue grande…

Los soldados los encontraron…

"¡Rápido! ¡Terada toma a Tomoyo!" Grito Shaoran desesperado.

Terada cayo tosiendo sangre, tuviste razón…Shaoran fue el que tomo a Tomoyo y aunque te dolió tuviste que dejar a Terada tirado.

Un soldado tomo a Terada y a rastras se lo llevo, mientras lo otros dos se fueron tras de ustedes, Shaoran cargo a Tomoyo por la espalda, la silla solo los retrasaba. Más soldados aparecieron y presentiste el final…

Alguien bruscamente jalo tu cabello haciéndote caer con Kero, te aferraste a el y observaste a un soldado del Norte frío y sádico. Shaoran paro de correr al ver la escena, y alarmado fue a tu dirección, pero para su desgracia mas soldados del Norte los acorralaron –cinco- contaste. Shaoran empezó a golpearlos desesperado para que lo soltaran, y si, derribo a unos tres, pero uno de ellos lo golpeo en la cabeza con el arma dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando. ¡Noo! Gritaste inútilmente con la esperanza de que se detuvieran, otro agarró a Tomoyo y temiste por su vida.

El soldado que anteriormente te había agarrado también tomo a Kero empezaste a llorar por todos, por Shaoran, por Kero, por Tomoyo, por Terada, por ti…

Empezaste a forcejear pero recibiste un doloroso golpe, quedaste inconsciente…

….

…

…

_**Separado o unido…**_

Despertaste con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, una vez recuperaste tus sentidos buscaste desesperadamente a Kero, no lo encontrabas solo eran tantos mujeres, jóvenes, adultas, ancianas…que tenían caras demacradas u otras a punto de morir. -¿Dónde estoy?- te preguntaste. Ah pues te diste cuenta que en la división de los esclavos. Era sombrío el lugar y no te tomaras la molestia de observarlo bien. Solo trabajaban arduamente cargando cosas sumamente pesadas, limpiando porquerías entre otras cosas…y también las ofrecían a algunos soldados como recompensas, y si, sabes a que se refieren como recompensas. Pero no, ahora eso no te interesaba, ¿Dónde esta Kero? Te preguntabas desesperadamente.

Preguntabas angustiada a todas las personas que encontrabas, todas te decían lo mismo, "No, no lo he visto" la preocupación inundaba tu ser. Hasta que una anciana te dijo que tal vez Kero se encontraría en la otra sección de menores a lado de esta.

Rápidamente te dirigiste allá, corriste con la esperanza de ver a la cabecita rubia de Kero, encontrabas demasiados niños, pero ninguno era Kero. Hasta que viste una bola de soldados en grupo golpeando a alguien, no sabes por que, pero empezaste a mirar con atención. Un hombre, -suponías que de un rango mayor- se acerco al grupo y empezó a gritarle cosas a las que no pusiste atención, solo tratabas de enfocar a la persona golpeada. Los hombres empezaron a refutar varias cosas de, "_Es que el mocoso necesita disciplina" "¡Es un irrespetuoso!" _o cosas así, ¡Kero!, Pensaste. Una vez que los soldados se alejaron, cautelosamente corriste hacia el rubio.

"¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¡Respóndeme, Kero!" empezaste a darle pequeñas cachetaditas, hasta que Kero apenas si pudo abrirlos. Empezaste a llorar, agradeciendo a quien quiera que sea al que estabas agradeciendo por saber que Kero estaba vivo. Lo abrazaste cariñosamente y juntaste tu frente con la de él. Kero te sonrió cansado.

"Sakura nee-chan, ¿a quien crees que vi?"

"¿A quien? Kero" No podías hablar claramente, ver a Kero en ese estado te dolía, lleno de golpes, la cara inflamada con moretones y sangre escurriendo. Sus ojitos azules cansados.

"Yo…v-vi a Yue, Sakura nee-chan, solo que no pudo quedarse conmigo por que rápidamente los feos de los soldados se lo llevaron…-empezó a toser sangre, y tu te sentías cada vez peor- ¡Pero yo luche todo lo que pude Sakura nee-chan! ¡En serio! Pero eran muchos y me dolían sus golpes…Sakura nee-chan ¿que va a pasar ahora?"

"No se Kero…-Lo abrazaste mas fuerte y empapaste su cuello y hombro de lágrimas- Tu… ¿Qué quieres que pase? Y yo hare lo que sea por conseguirlo ¿si? Solo dime"

"Así se fue mamá a trabajar feliz… ¿cierto? –Sacaste tu cara de su cuello y lo viste sorprendida- es que vi como alguien golpeaba a mamá, y se la llevaba yo pensé que vendría por mi pero jamás llego. Y pienso que le pasó lo mismo que a mí, ¡Además tú dijiste que cuando me tocara partir podría verla! Y ya que ya vi a mi hermanito Yue estoy feliz para volver a ver a mamá…

"Kero –le interrumpiste- ¿Por qué estas diciendo esto?"

"Sakura nee-chan no soy tonto a pesar de ser niño se que iré con mi mamá, estoy cansado y todo me duele, siento que en cualquier momento cerrare los ojos. ¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿cuidaras a mi hermano Yue?" Te resignaste a aceptar la verdad, Kero tenía razón. –"Si"- le contestaste, notaste como Kero jadeaba del dolor, le cerraste los párpados con delicadeza para que pudiera descansar.

"¿Te duele mucho? -Le preguntaste. Kero asintió.- ¿Te canto algo?

"¡Si!"-Pidió Kero emocionado. Empezaste a cantar en susurros un poco inentendible por tus sollozos, pero igual Kero lo disfrutaba.

_Recuerdo esas lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro cuando te dije "Nunca te dejare ir"_

_Cuando todas esas sombras casi matan tu luz_

_Recuerdo cuando dijiste: "No me dejes aquí solo"_

_Pero todo eso esta muerto, se fue, esta en el pasado esta noche_

_Solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se esta poniendo_

_Todo estará bien, nadie puede herirte ahora_

_Ven luz del día_

_Tú y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos –_Su respiración empezó a debilitarse aun pausada, formo una sonrisa y su agarre se hizo aun mas débil. Aun así, seguiste cantando entre los hipos y sollozos que se te escapaban.

_No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana, cariño, todo esta en llamas._

_La guerra que esta fuera de nuestra puerta solo causa estragos_

_Aférrate a esta canción de cuna_

_Incluso cuando la música se vaya_

_Solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se esta poniendo_

_Tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora_

_Ven luz del día_

_Tú y yo, estaremos, sanos y salvos_

_Solo cierra tus ojos_

_Tú estarás bien, _

_Ven luz del día_

_Tú y yo estaremos, sanos y salvos…-_Ya no lo sentiste, ni su respiración pausada, ni nada. Solo estaba Kero ahí con una imperceptible sonrisa, pálido…

"¡Kero!, ya termine la canción, despierta, Kero, ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!" Gritaste, mas sabias que era innecesario, se termino para él, y para ti también.

Como el desgarrador grito que emite la joven al ser golpeada por la persona que mas ama.

Como la desgarradora sensación que siente el muchacho cuando lo ha perdido todo.

Como el gran desgarre que siente alguien en su alma cuando le arrebatan su más preciado tesoro.

Como aquella sensación de amargura pura cuando alguna persona no sabe tolerar la soledad.

Como ese sentimiento de vacío que un extraño siente al darse cuenta que no lucha por nada ni por nadie, nadie lucha por él.

Así te sentiste ¿cierto? Así o mucho peor, al darte cuenta que Kero ya no va a reaccionar. Nada te importa ahora…por que ya tuviste suficiente dolor para seguir soportándolo.

_**Vacío o loco…**_

Un soldado te tomo del brazo y te empezó a jalar, no sabias a donde te llevarían, pero no querías soltar a Kero, no, no querías abandonarlo, Kero despertaría en cualquier momento, querías creer eso.

"¡Eh! ¡Vamos, Kero iremos a ver a Yue! ¡Levántate! ¡Kero! No me dejes…" Sabes por que no se levanta pero a pesar de eso sigues insistiendo.

El soldado te agarro y te llevo a un cuarto extraño con un grupo de jóvenes.

Lo miraste extrañada, como preguntado ¿Qué te iba a hacer? Y el te lo contesto…

"Una castaña, linda e inocente de ojos verdes…muy buena como recompensa…" el miedo te embargo, no sabias que hacer, como reaccionar…hasta que lo menciono.

"Pobre niño…que abandonaste a su suerte, sabes que creo, que era mejor que muriera así no vería lo que te haremos."

Furiosa te levantaste y te aventaste hacia él, con los puños empezaste a golpear su cara. Era mas que obvio quien era mas fuerte pero no te detuviste, la furia corría por todo tu ser, la ira y el odio te inundaron los sentidos. Si algún conocido te viera jamás te reconocería como la niña inocente y pura a la que no le embargaba ningún sentimiento negativo pasara lo que pasara. Mordiste su cuello tan fuertemente que hasta carne le arrancaste. Te dio asco…pero con esa distracción lograste safar la pistola de su cinturón. El hombre te tomo de los cabellos y fuertemente te aventó hacia atrás. Caíste tan brusco que hasta escupiste sangre. Las mujeres miraban horrorizadas la escena, y lo que mas te irritaba es que nadie hacia ningún indicio de querer ayudarte.

Sabes bien que pierdes poco a poco tu vida cuando ayudas a los demás en los momentos menos propicios como este, siempre sales herida en cuerpo y alma y no cualquier herida, a veces casi agonizando y traumada…nunca tan simple, pero pesar de eso no pierdes el tiempo torturándote, para salir solo para tu beneficio, no, tu siempre sufrirás por los demás. Y el colmo es que no sabes que esperar, o sabes que hacer.

Escondiste la pistola tras de ti, para que el soldado no te la quitara tan pronto. Él no lo tomo en cuenta, fuertemente te propicio un puñetazo en la cara, no solo uno, tres, cuatro, cinco. Por fin pudiste desviar un golpe y flexionando la rodilla le diste una patada en el abdomen aventándolo. Tomaste la pistola y sin dudar ni chistar disparaste hacia su pecho, hacia su cara…lo deshiciste en pocas palabras. Caíste de rodillas, llorando, sacudiste tu cabeza y observaste tu ropa sucia y mugrienta llena de sangre, tu cara al igual que la ropa se encontraba empapada de ese liquido carmesí,con la pistola en mano saliste de ahí.

Corriendo buscabas con la mirada a Yue en la área de jóvenes…la desesperación empezó a reinar en ti al no visualizarlo. De una patada abriste un cuarto donde se encontraban algunos jóvenes trabajando. Estaba lleno de maquinas de todo tipo, era muy moderno pero estaba sucio y el trabajo era sumamente pesado.

Ignoraste todo y seguiste buscando, hasta que vislumbraste a una cabeza con cabello blanco -o mejor dicho grisáceo- rápido te dirigiste hacia ya, una vez que verificaste que era Yue sin decir nada lo tomaste del brazo y saliste corriendo junto con él.

"¡Hey! Espera, detente nos verán" Ignoraste sus reclamos y seguiste corriendo, y como lo dijo Yue, soldados los vieron y los empezaron a perseguir. No te detuviste ni un minuto y sin mirar atrás seguiste adelante junto a Yue.

Chocaste con alguien y alarmada subiste la mirada a la persona que había interceptado tu camino. Con alivio y esperanza le otorgaste un gran abrazo, lagrimas no dejaban de salir de tu rostro, te separaste de él y algo apenada por también mancharlo de sangre, pero él no le tomo importancia sino que también te abrazo tan fuerte que pareciera que quería fundirte con él en ese abrazo.

"¿Y Tomoyo…?" Preguntaste preocupada.

"No te preocupes logramos escapar, un aliado que tengo como amigo esta protegiéndola, se que le la cuidará, vine por ti, tenemos que irnos los soldados se acercan" Volteaste a ver a Yue que aun estaba sorprendido y no entendía mucho lo que pasaba.

"No te preocupes, solo síguenos, confía en nosotros, saldremos de esta" Le dijiste para que se calmara.

Shaoran los llevo a otro cuarto, pero a diferencia de los demás ahí solo se encontraba Tomoyo llorando, siendo consolada por un hombre alto de anteojos y cabello negro-azulado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Tomoyo prácticamente salto encima de ti. Shaoran y Tomoyo observaron a Yue y discretamente con la mirada buscaban a Kero, te diste cuenta de eso, pero no dijiste nada, no querías hablarlo aun, ignoraste todas las interrogantes que te mandaban con la mirada y presentaste a Yue…

"¿Dónde esta Kero?" Pregunto Shaoran. Te enojaste, te enfureciste por la estúpida pregunta que te hicieron, creías que solo querían hacerte sufrir por que si no veían a Kero por ninguna parte solo quería decir una cosa. La culpa recayó en ti porque no lo protegiste lo suficiente, no llegaste a tiempo.

"¡Maldición! –Gritaste enfurecida con las lágrimas que parecían no acabar – ¡¿no lo ven!? ¡No esta a mi lado! –Bajaste la voz derrotada, ya no aguantabas todo el dolor que estabas cargando- No pude…no llegue a tiempo, toda esta sangre que me empapa, -señalaste tu cuerpo y tu cara, como señalando lo obvio- toda…es de el estúpido, hijo de puta que se llevo a Kero de mi lado, ahora esta pudriéndose en el infierno- Observaste que todos quedaron en silencio, y que Yue estaba perplejo no creyendo creer lo que decías. Seguiste hablando- ¿o todavía no lo entienden? ¡No llegue a tiempo! ¡No lo hice! ¡Cúlpenme, aquí soy la única culpable!...le había dicho que lo protegería de todos los que intentaran hacerle daño, ¡Me lo prometí a mi! –Soltaste una sonrisa irónica o sarcástica, no supieron muy bien- Pero no se por que no tome en cuenta que jamás hago algo bien, no se porque arriesgue su vida… ¡No se por que demonios, lo dije! ¡Si sabia que probablemente no lo lograría!"

Yue lloro, Tomoyo igual…los demás se quedaron serios. Saliste sin avisar igual los demás te siguieron en paso lento con un silencio sepulcral.

"El país de Otherte ya no atacara, se ve en desventaja ante el país del Norte y no quieren ver afectado a su pueblo, -Shaoran empezó a hablar aunque lo ignoraste, Tomoyo y Eriol como así se llamaba el nuevo aliado si prestaron atención- el Norte ya no quiso venganza sino que ahora planean dominar…ya no hay oportunidad para el Sur."

Pararon en una casa destruida para su refugio, Shaoran te siguió, cosa que te irrito, Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron a otra parte de la casa junto a Yue.

"¿Qué- es- lo –que- quieres, Lee?" Hablaste a la defensiva, violentamente te arrancaste la camisa llena de sangre y te la cambiaste por una verde muy grande que estaba en el suelo.

"Hablar" Menciono algo sonrojado por la visión, cosa que no entendiste. Te tiraste al suelo sin decir nada, permitiendo que Shaoran hablase.

"Lo siento…yo debí protegerlos a todos, no debí dejar que esto pasara.- Shaoran se acostó a un lado tuyo.- No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando chocaste conmigo. –No sabias por que hablaba de esto pero sin saberlo te hacia sentir feliz, cómoda, querida…-

No me imaginaba, no podía aceptar la idea de que te asesinaran. Por eso una vez que desperté y tome conciencia fui rápidamente a buscarte. Y gracias a Dios estas aquí, y se que Kero descansara con su mamá, ahora él esta descansando.-Sus ojos se hicieron acuosos como si quisieran soltar unas lágrimas, pero jamás salieron- No te preocupes ahora estoy aquí contigo, yo seré el que te va a proteger"

Tomo tu rostro delicadamente entre sus manos, como si fuera porcelana, y empezó a repartir pequeños y delicados besos por todo tu rostro; lleno de suciedad, golpes, lleno de sangre ya seca, heridas. El te besaba como si quisiera curarte, como si quisiera limpiarte por toda la suciedad por la que tuviste que pasar. Te sonrojaste por el acto que estaba haciendo pero no te moviste. Lo disfrutabas. Limpiaba tu cara con la yema de sus dedos tratando de quitar la sangre que tenias, y a sobar las heridas que tenias. –"Te quiero"-Susurro- Y al parecer él no tenia planeado decírtelo, pues rápidamente se sonrojo y nervioso evadió tu mirada. Y para ti fue el acto mas tierno que te hayan echo, llena de ternura tomaste su rostro y le diste un suave y profundo beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, él te vio sonriente y junto su frente con la tuya.

_**Aun cuando hayas pagado suficiente, hayas sido burlado o hayas sobrevivido. Cada uno de los recuerdos de los buenos y malos rostros del amor. No pierdas ningún sueño esta noche.**_

Lloraste pero esta vez no fue como las demás, esta vez fue por la luz que se te fu ofrecida y felizmente aceptaste, por la esperanza de que ahora sabes que puedes salir de este infierno. Lloraste por que sabes de que a pesar de que ya no serás la misma, por lo que tus manos hicieron, por todo lo que viste, por todo lo que te hicieron, por todos a los que perdiste, por todo, tú, saliste de esta…

Llegaron a Eihart unos días después. Fueron muy bien recibidos y se instalaron ahí, Shaoran y tú cuidaron a Yue hasta que el se hizo independiente y se fue a vivir por si solo, llevándose el recuerdo de su pequeño hermanito…Kero.

También formaron una familia y vivieron felices. Tomoyo y Eriol se hicieron pareja y al igual que tú, ellos también terminaron bien. Esa, fue su recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento. La guerra acabo tres meses después con el país del Norte victorioso.

Y a pesar de que extrañas aún a tu familia y que la esencia de esa guerra se quedo en lo mas profundo de ti, que tus ojos tienen su lado opaco por lo sucedido, ellos aún conservan la ternura y la calidez que siempre tuviste. Gracias a Shaoran…

_**Estoy seguro que todo terminara de la mejor manera…**_

_**Aún cuando te toque perder.**_

**Bueno…fuff si que me tarde mucho con esto, aunque el final no me gusto como salio, debió ser mas emotivo, espero que los haya entretenido…**

**¡Oh! Por cierto los países son inventados por mi la guerra no tiene nada que ver con nada, -aquí se dan cuenta del por que de la 'originalidad' de los nombres- quería darle un toque futurista, pero después lo olvide y así salio, - ;( -**

**Bueno sin más que decir**

**Se despide**

**DCHF **

**¿Review? ¿Por fis?**


End file.
